


An assassin that cuddles?

by VanillaHorizon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Black Widow - Freeform, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 12:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14379081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaHorizon/pseuds/VanillaHorizon
Summary: A quick little Black Widow fan fiction, you're her friend, and more. Gender neutral story. Be warned, reference to adult activities.





	An assassin that cuddles?

**Author's Note:**

> Gender neutral story, and warning, just in case you didn't read the summary, there's a reference to adult activities.  
> (Edited on 4/21/2019)

More than once you had made your way to Nat's room during the middle of the night because of a text, asking you to come help her get to sleep.

Usually, she just enjoyed your presence beside her in bed while you read, other nights, it would be a complete cum-fest before you both just passed out beside each other, it was sort of a silent agreement that you two were a friends with benefits type of thing, but this night was different.

You didn't even have time to sit down before your phone buzzed.

Natty: Hey, can you come to my room? we need to talk.

You sat there for a minute thinking, "Maybe I left my underwear in her floor again." You mused out loud.

When you got to her door you realized it was opened just a crack, "Nat?" You asked before knocking on the door lightly, making it open a bit.

"Come here, close the door." She replied from the bed where she was curled up in her blankets, you did exactly that.

She held the blankets up for you to get into her bed, like any other night, but instead of crawling on top of you, signaling she wanted to play, or just rolling over signaling she just wanted you to be there, she surprised you when she actually wrapped her arms around you and nuzzled into your neck.

"Uh, Tash, what are you doing?" You asked her quietly.

"Cuddling my (Boyfriend/girlfriend), now shut up and go to sleep." She replied.

"So I'm officially dating an assassin that cuddles?" You mused, "I can live with that." You said before wrapping your arms around her and dozing off to sleep.


End file.
